


Straight? (or how to make him a slut sub)

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Domination, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Break, Rape, Submission, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: This story was requested by @hamkyo77 from NewTumbl, his prompt went like this:"...I was thinking of a story with Chris Hemsworth (Top) x Chris Evans (Tom) x Tom Holland (Bottom), rape/non-consent themed. And the story be like (for example) during an after-party of an award ceremony or something. Tom goes to the bathroom and Hemsworth decides to finally fulfill is desire his being having on Tom and Chris Evan end up joining because Hemsworth forgot to close the door, Evan starts watching the 1st round and joking for the 2nd and the final round is double penetration. Tom isn't willing first but with Evan joining he stop fighting and just enjoys it. Hemsworth personality is like dominant Male arousal by vocally abusing, Tom is like an arrogant/joke for defense and think he's a top/straight but is actually awaken to be a bottom/whore, Evan is the silent but commanding type dom"I made some changes to the prompt but it follows the same logic.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Tom Holland, Chris Evans/Tom Holland/Chris Hemsworth, Chris Hemsworth/Tom Holland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Straight? (or how to make him a slut sub)

**Author's Note:**

> I changed somethings from the prompt, but it's still pretty close to the request.
> 
> I don't have a beta so please be kind.

Tom was tired of the ceremony awards and decided to hit the showers of his hotel bedroom; A master suite that he shared with Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans, both of them very friendly he doubted both of them notice his absence.

He decided to hit the shower and get himself cleaned and relaxed.

Tom got naked and under the shower, the water hit him beautifully, his sore body was getting the freshness that it craved; he took the soap into his hands and roam it all over his chest, letting the rest fall all over his somewhat defined abs.

He was enjoying himself very much all of the pleasantly until he reached his behind he couldn't clean his cheeks well even less his crack, so he got frustrated; the only solution he knew for this was to make a lot of bubble with his hands and try to put it in his cheeks.

As he did this he muffed hard and thought nothing of it until he felt a pair of hands spreading the soap-based bubbles over his ass. Tom instinctively try to turn around and look at the person that was doing this to him, but a strong hand reached over his body, a big bicep locking in his hips as a large hand was pressed to his smooth pelvis.

Tom was even more scared of this until a voice from behind eased him “Easy there mate!...” It was that unequivocal Aussie accent, it was Chris Hemsworth behind him “I saw you a bit frustrated in not being able to clean your lovely bum so I decided to help...I hope you don’t mind, the door was open and I just happened to see you in need.” Tom was a little more secure now that it was someone that he knew and not some random fan that had broken in and tried to assault him; but that doesn't mean he was happy being naked and in-display for another man, even if it was his backside.

“You scared me mate! It’s a difficult part to clean because I can’t reach it.” Chris chuckled as he used to “I just wish your clothes are not getting wet from helping me.” 

Hemsworth gently gave him a small pat on the pelvis that made Tom a bit uncomfortable “Oh don’t worry about that Tommy, I came here for a shower and was naked when I saw you with your little dilemma” that was not encouraging at all but he thought it was his fault letting the door open and that Chris was just being nice.

Tom was still uneasy especially with Hemsworth caressing his butt cheeks in the slow sensual way that he was doing “Your arsehole is almost done…” the young twink was going to ask what he meant by that until he felt a large thick finger in his butt crack; he became desperate “Chris!... this is too much!” the twinked yelled at the Aussie who was exploring parts of his body that he himself never did.

“Nonsense mate..” Chris insisted as he started probing the boy's anus with his fingertip “Why stop what we already started?!” Tom got really upset now and grabbed the hand that was blocking him by the hip trying to remove it with all the strength that he had; he failed.

“Chris let me go, please!!! This isn't fun anymore!!” Chris wouldn't let him go and his grip tightened on Tom, his chin rested on Tom’s shoulder “ You should have thought of it before this when you were displaying that arse on that tight tux tonight or when you left the door open so I would catch you naked and eager and pretended not to reach your bum so that I would help you with it…” Tom was petrified, Hemsworth misread the whole thing completely “Just look how hard you made me!” He felt the finger removed from his crack and a large meaty cock replacing it, it was monstrous and Tom was truly scared “What did you do to me, Tom?! The only thing I want is to make you mine!!” Tom fought back again but Chris holds him tight with both hands, there was no way of escaping the larger man, he knew that this was going to get worse.

“Please Chris! you are my mate you can't do this to me! I don’t want this!!” His plea was ignored as his crack was being breached by a thick cock “Sush! Mate and enjoy! just imagine how good it will feel when you finally get my cock inside that beautiful arese of yours” Hemsworth promised; Tom looked behind him trying to find Chris's eyes “I am straight! I haven’t had sex with men!!” that sent more blood into the asussies penis making it larger than it was before.

“I am going to pop your cherry then” he said chuckling, Tom started to cry audibly and tears rolled down his eyes “It’s all going to be right Tommy as soon as I get my cock inside you, the first cock you will ever feel is mine!! you wanted it, teased it and now you will have it!” Hemsworth spread Toms legs by forcing his thighs wide open leaving his hands back to touch the boy's pelvis, brushing in the process Tom’s manhood making Tom squirm in his arms “Put your hands on the wall mate!” the English twink obeyed hesitantly “Good boy!”

Tom could feel how the Aussies manhood left his crack to be covered in soap and in no time he could feel the big tip of Hemsworth's cock probing his hole; He felt so helpless and tried to beg one last time, he used his sweetest tender voice “Please Chris! don’t do this to me, please! I don’t want it!!” Chris cuts him with his big palm, putting a lot of pressure “Shut up Tommy!!! you want this!!! I know you want this and you begged for it all along!!!” 

Hemsworth was angry now and decided not to be gentle anymore, and shoved his cock head aggressively into Tom’s virgin hole making him scream in the palm of his hand.

The large manhood was breaching him open painfully; Tom felt like he was torn apart and continued his muffled screams; Chris forces inch after inch of his cock inside of Tom’s asshole feeling the tightness of the teens body, enjoying how delicious it all felt taking his pleasure of the person he lusted after for so long.

Chris managed to bury himself inside of Tom and let go of the hand on the British mouth leaving him to sob despairingly; he let that hand go tho the boy’s hips and started to ram his cock in and out without allowing the twink to get used to the massive girth.

Tom rested his face on the wall and cried hard as Hemsworth was fucking him hard, Chris apparently wanted to feel him closer making the twink’s back rest against his hard abs; he took him by the neck and forced Tom to look at him, he was pleading with his eyes which turned him even more.

In no time grunts came out of the lips of Hemsworth’s lips alongside Tom’s weak whimpers, “I am going to seed you soon!!” he roared as he rammed him mercilessly.

In one staggering motion he plunged his cock completely inside Tom and came inside him, the teen feels his hole dripping with the stud's cum and has no choice that to take more of it in.

Chris pulls out still in the high of his climax and spreads his seed all over the tender cheeks.

Tom feels weak and could not stand without help so Hemsworth took him in his arms and carried him bridal style, leaving the shower room without forgetting to close the tap of the water.

As soon as he opened the door he can see Chris Evans stumbling on the floor with his pant’s on his ankles supporting a very hard cock surrounded by body hair, Tom could see how hairy the man’s pelvis and legs were, at least what was exposed; Hemsworth chuckled audibly “Looks like I am not the only one who forgot to close the door!!” he lends a hand on Evans helping him out “get up and naked mate is your turn next!!!” 

Hemsworth laid Tom on his own bed and made sure to spread the teen's legs for Evans so that he be motivated and the twink ready.

Evans was a different horse form Hemsworth he was hairy, had tattoos and had a thicker cock. 

The American gave Tom a dirty look “I want you to suck my cock” in no time Evans meaty cock was presented in the twinks mouth and he didn't resist anymore and started to lazily suck him off; he was obviously drained by Chris Hemsworth who just abused his hole and he didn't have the strength to do much.

Hemsworth was sitting on a chair look at them, he saw Tom struggling to suck Evans cock and have it deeper inside his mouth and on the other sides the dreamy blond mildly enjoying Tom’s ministrations; “Fuck his mouth and force him to take it all, that’s what I did and he enjoyed it...” he was masturbating his strong erection as he encouraged Evans “It’s the only way to get what you want!”

Evans grew frustrated and took Hemsworth's advice and shoved it completely inside tom’s mouth making gag and tear up, he started pistoning his cock so he could feel the greatest pleasure possible, the throat was tight and hot.

The American was in constant eye contact with the twink seeing him cry as he struggled to take it all and not to bite him “Good boy!!” Evans grunted as he was near the climax. 

In one swift motion he takes his entire cock out of tom and stars painting his face in his seed, his orgasm was intense and he couldn't stop thinking of the hot young, allegedly ‘straight’ twink under him.

As soon as he finished he looked at his work, Tom looked exhausted but so hot in his cum “ You look so hot I need to fuck you right now” he moved in between Tom’s spread legs and lowered himself to look at Tom face to face.

The twink softly let one of his hands rest on the man’s huge biceps and another in his hairy chest he pleaded with his lovely eyes “Please if you care for me don’t do this to me...I am straight I don’t like cocks, you are attractive but I am not into…” Chris shut him up with a kiss and as soon as it ended he stroked the cheek of the twink and answered him “How can you say you are straight when you took Chris up the ass, took my junk up your mouth and you are covered in my cum. You are not only gay but a slut; you enjoy this, you love to be handled roughly just to know that your place is beneath a strong man.”

Without hesitation, Chris buried himself completely inside of the young brit, who clawed his back and screamed ‘No’ hard.

Evans fucked him with al his strength, the same strength that he used to stop the helicopter in civil war; Tom whimpered beneath him, Evans looked down at him and said the last words that would break Tom’s mind, the ones that make you a sub and a bottom for the rest of your life “You are perfect like this! with a cock in your ass and whimpering your heart out, you are pretending that you don’t like it but you do; always. This is where you belong underneath a strong muscular and hung man fucking you as you take him, this is your place and you better accept it!!”

Tom’s mind was changed this was no longer abuse It was what he wanted, he started to enjoy being topped and receiving the big cock that was fucking him, his helpless whimpers turned into erotic moans; he then grabbed Evans butt cheeks and looked at the older man lustfully “Fuck me mate!! break me!!!”

The American took it to hart and fucked him raw and fast “Breed me!!!” Tom begged with tears of pleasure running from his eyes, that image of a boy whose mind was just broken, by him, made him reach climax and came a second time inside him.

Hemsworth who was watching all of this wanking himself couldn't resist the image any longer that he headed to the bed to join the hot pair “That was one of the best shoes I have ever seen; but I have watched enough, now I need to shag you again!!” Evans didn't know a lot of Enligh-Australian slang but he knew what ‘shag’ meant so he gave him his place on top of the English twink.

“Hey mate, you miss me?!” the difference between the Tom in the shower and this one was apparent, as soon as he heard those words in that sexy thick accent he started kissing the Australian with passion.  
Hemsworth started caressing the twink’s body something he barely got to do before, he explored his smooth skin as their lips were locked; the Aussie turned them into a sitting position, Tom is in his lap and at his mercy.

Tom was getting handsy with Hemsworth even taking the Aussie's manhood in his hand and masturbating the massive member, even if it was hard to get a hold of it.

When they stopped kissing they gazed profoundly into each other's eyes.

Hemsworth in complete control of the situation, and without resistance he placed Tom over his manhood; he gave a small wink to Evans who was looking at the entire exchange and afterwords planted a kiss on his lips, while the twink watched them.

When he ended playing sweetly with Evans he placed both his hands on Tom’s hips and impaled the young twink with his cock; instead of crying in pain he arched his back and moaned in complete pleasure “Yes! It’s so big!!” Hemsworth smirked at the words and fucked him good.

Evans who was enjoying the show decided to accompany his fellow stars and position himself behind Tom, resting his furry chest against the twinks back, kissed his neck and slowly started sliding his cock inside of his tight hole.

Tom noticed that his hole was starting to stretch more and let a painful groan out of his lips while more of Evans cock was fed to him.

Soon the Americans cock was completely inside of Tom’s hole frotting sensually against Hemsworth’s rod and decided to make the rest of his partner's cum with him; so he fucked the twink hard while deliciously frotting against Hemsworth, making both men moan.

Both men had fucked him and climaxed before so it wouldn't be long before they came again.

Evan was relentless and forcefull and sent himself, Hemsworth and Tom into climax.

Tom came all over his body and Chris, it was by far the most intense of his life; the Chrises, on the other hand, came inside Tom and filled him yet again.

They pulled out and laid Tom in the bed, who at this point was exhausted; the twink rested his face in Evans's hairy chest as Chris holds him from behind and went to sleep between those powerful sexy men.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudo


End file.
